As a mobile device such as a cellular telephone moves from one location to another location, a call from the mobile device may need to be handed off from one network element to another network element. Handing off a call, however, may cause disruptions. These disruptions may result in data loss or latency. Consequently, disruptions should be minimized when handing off a call.